


Reluctant Wake-Up Call

by Peldethrin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peldethrin/pseuds/Peldethrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade wants Peter to play with him. Peter wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rayearthdudette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayearthdudette/gifts).



Peter groaned as his cell phone's shrill ringtone blared in his ear. He rolled over and dragged the phone under his bed covers, read the caller I.D was Wade, and answered.

"What?" Peter's voice was scratchy, but the obvious anger at being woken up earlier than he wanted could be heard.

"Hey, Spidey! Wanna fight some baddies with me?"

Wade's cheerful voice spoke through the line, Peter frowned.

"NO." 

He hung up. Peter turned his phone off and threw it across the room. He heard a solid 'THUNK' and rolled over. The teen nestled into his pillow and fell back to sleep.


End file.
